


'Caning' for Kink Bingo

by Miko



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew skipping school could be as dangerous as going to Dark Tokyo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Caning' for Kink Bingo

The piles of paper fluttered gently, held in place by heavy paperweights despite the breeze coming in from the window. Raidou propped his elbows on the desk and sighed, looking at the seemingly endless stacks. Trust Narumi to find an excuse to leave the filing for him to do. There was so much of it; the older man must not have filed a single thing since Raidou had started working for him.

Not that Raidou had anything better to do. Things had been quiet since he'd defeated that Red Cape. People were already starting to believe the whole thing had been some kind of bizarre mass hallucination. It was amazing what humans could convince themselves of, really. But it left Raidou without any footwork to do for the moment, and he was _bored_.

"If you don't feel like dealing with paperwork, there _is_ another option," Gouto commented, jumping up onto the desk. He sat and licked at one paw, his ears flicking nonchalantly, but Raidou could tell the cat was watching him carefully.

Raidou raised an eyebrow at his - partner? familiar? he still wasn't sure - and waited. If he played along by asking, Gouto would only draw it out. Gouto might not be a normal cat, but he was definitely a cat nonetheless.

Heaving a sigh, Gouto finally gave it up as a bad cause. "Oh, all right. Since you're too dense to figure it out for yourself. School." Raidou blinked, taken aback, and Gouto's whiskers pointed forward in a smug cat smile. "Yes, that's right, school. That place you're supposed to go on weekdays now that summer is over? That fancy uniform of yours isn't just for attracting the ladies, you know."

Raidou snorted. When exactly had he been attracting any girls? He was too busy chasing down demons in Dark Tokyo to bother with that sort of thing. School was even more of a waste of his time than dating. What could they possibly teach him that would be useful to the fourteenth Raidou?

Still, Gouto had a point that it would be something to do other than paperwork. And he probably ought to at least put in an appearance once in a while, or they'd expel him and then he'd have more problems. He had to keep up some thin facade of being normal, or people would start asking too many questions he couldn't answer.

Sighing again, he pushed away from the desk and turned to hunt down his school bag. He hesitated over his weapons, but finally unbuckled the belt and laid the sword and gun on the desk. He still had his summoning tubes in the unlikely event that he encountered a demon on this side of reality, and the weapons weren't exactly standard school issue.

At least at the school itself, he didn't have to worry about being attacked.

* * *

"Perhaps things were done differently in your last school, Kuzunoha, but at _this_ academy we expect a certain level of commitment from our students."

Raidou kept his eyes lowered submissively, hands at his side as he held the slight bow. He could track the headmaster's movement by watching the man's feet pace back and forth in front of him, and the shifting shadows betrayed the expansive gestures the man was making. Raidou was astonished just how worked up the man was getting. All because he'd missed a week of school?

"Our students are some of the best in the city, and we take that very seriously," the headmaster continued, his deep voice resonating with disapproval. "We rely on each and every student to do his part to help keep that reputation spotless. We cannot have our pupils chasing about the city with no regard for the rules, attending classes only when it suits them. Is that clear?"

Cautiously Raidou looked up, and opened his mouth to agree that he understood. The headmaster scowled and made a chopping gesture as if to physically cut him off. "No, I don't want to hear your excuses," the man said. "Take some responsibility, Kuzunoha, don't try to worm your way out of it."

Meekly Raidou returned his eyes to the floor, though inwardly he was calling the man several very uncomplimentary names. He'd never made excuses for his failures in his life. If he were that sort, he'd never have earned the title of Raidou. But trying to argue would only look like he was proving the man right about him.

"Now. I understand your circumstances are... somewhat exceptional," the headmaster continued. "I know that you are an orphan, and that you have special permission to have a job. In no way does that excuse you from your obligations to the school. However, in light of that, I am prepared to grant you one more chance. Are you willing to commit to attending _all_ your classes in the future?"

Relieved that he wasn't going to be expelled after all, Raidou nodded silently. Finding another school, especially one willing to take him with no records and grant him an exception to the rule against having a job, would have been incredibly trying. He'd just have to figure out some way to keep his investigations from interfering with his class schedule.

If only he could politely ask the demons to hold off attacking or kidnapping anyone except on weekends and school holidays. Yeah, right. At least he didn't have to worry about cram school or a sports club commitment.

"Very well. It'll be six of the best, I think, to impress upon you just how serious we consider this offence. Bend over the desk." The headmaster gestured at a wooden desk placed in one corner, which Raidou had always assumed was for those serving detention. He blinked in incomprehension, and the headmaster made an impatient noise as he picked up a curved-handled cane that had been sitting on his blotter. "Don't be insolent, Kuzunoha, or I'll add a stroke for keeping me waiting. Hurry on, now."

After another moment of incredulous staring, Raidou finally accepted that the man intended to beat him. The idea was ludicrous. One portly, aging old man with a cane, inflicting corporal punishment on a Raidou? For _missing school_ while he was out hunting demons so the innocents of the city could go safely about their lives?

It was all he could do to keep himself from laughing in the man's face. Only the strong will and discipline that had allowed him to earn his title kept his face impassive, and he bent over the desk without a word. Without needing to be told he flipped the back of his cape and jacket up out of the way, arranging them carefully so the holsters with his summoning tubes weren't revealed. The teachers had never commented on them, but he didn't want to draw attention to them now.

The headmaster lined up behind him, and Raidou steadied himself by gripping the edges of the desk. The whistling of air past the flexible cane warned him that the first strike was coming, and he braced himself.

The headmaster wasn't sparing him at all, he could tell that much. It stung and burned, like the cane had been enhanced by an agi spell. Raidou grunted and his hands tightened on the edge of the desk. Not from pain, but from restraining his reflexive reaction. His instincts were screaming at him that he was being attacked, and that he needed to deal with his attacker. He was now very grateful that he'd left his sword and gun at the agency, or he might have done something inexcusable without meaning to.

The second strike landed, and this time he managed not to make a sound. Adrenalin raced through his system, his body going into overdrive as it readied him for a battle that he had no intention of fighting. Raidou fought to keep his breathing slow and steady, reminding himself over and over that it was a human striking him, not a demon.

The third stroke landed in the same place as the first, redoubling the pain and burning there. His buttocks throbbed, and he could imagine that to an innocent schoolboy unfamiliar with pain it would be the worst kind of hell imaginable. He'd been hurt far worse than this dealing with demons, but that hardly meant he was enjoying this.

Except that an odd thing happened as the fourth stroke fell. Perhaps because he was depriving it of its natural reaction, or perhaps because for once he was at the receiving end of pain _without_ it being a life or death situation; whatever the reason, his body began to react in a different way. Raidou's eyes went wide, and his breath hissed out between his teeth as his cock throbbed in time with the welts on his backside.

He'd experienced something like this a few times before in easy battles, when the thrill of the fight - sometimes compounded by the effects of a charm spell or two - made his heart pound and the blood rush through his veins in a way that was far more pleasant than painful. Then he'd been able to distract himself with the simple fact that taking his attention off the battle was as good as presenting his throat to the demons. Now, there was nothing for him to fight, nothing for him to focus on except what was happening to him.

The fifth blow landed, a little harder than the others. Raidou's breathing was growing a touch ragged, and he felt lightheaded. The sixth blow was hardest of all, and dizzily Raidou wondered if his lack of outward reaction was irritating the headmaster. Probably by now a normal boy would have been crying from pain.

For a moment the headmaster remained poised behind him, and Raidou wondered if the man was planning to keep going until he _did_ get a reaction. Perhaps Raidou should fake the appropriate response if he did continue. It would sting his pride, but the sooner this was over, the better.

Thankfully it didn't come to that. The headmaster lowered the cane and stepped away. "There, now. I hope this will serve as a valuable lesson to you, Kuzunoha. I don't want to hear of you missing classes again, is that understood?"

Raidou nodded, straightening and tugging his jacket and cape back into position. He kept his head down, more so the man wouldn't see the look in his eyes than out of a proper attitude of submission and servility. He bowed, and turned to go.

Striding through the halls, he was grateful that the cape was long enough to hide the way his pants were stretched tight across the bulge of his erection. He kept his face impassive, but his fists were clenched tight under the cape with the effort it took to keep that perfect control.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Gouto commented, trotting along at his heels. Raidou glanced down, not for the first time wondering if the cat could make himself invisible or something. He certainly hadn't seen his partner in the headmaster's room, and nobody seemed to be paying attention to him now. "You'd better do something about that, though," the cat continued, blithely ignoring Raidou's glare. "Those stripes will last for a week, and you don't want them hampering you in battle."

The twinkle in his eye told Raidou that Gouto was well aware of the _other_ effect of the caning, but thankfully the sometimes irritating cat kept his mouth shut about it.

The moment he was alone in the hall, Raidou ducked into a tiny janitor's closet and shut the door behind him, 'locking' it by wedging a heavy box up against it. In the dim light of the single, bare bulb, he pressed himself face-first against the cool cinderblock wall and just let himself breathe for a moment. His backside felt like it must be glowing bright enough to provide a second light source, but the worst of the pain had subsided. Gouto was right that it was enough to slow him down in a fight, though, and that couldn't be allowed.

He selected one of the glowing tubes in the holders across his chest, and positioned his hands. Murmuring the words of the chant beneath his breath, Raidou focused on the demon he wanted to summon. He was getting much faster at summoning as he gained more practice, at least, and in seconds a Leanan Sidhe appeared before him.

"Oh? What's this? Poor little Raidou, did you get in trouble at school?" she cooed, batting her eyes at him. Beneath the outward expression of sympathy there was a glitter of dark amusement, and Raidou sighed. He supposed it was too much to expect his demons not to be smug about the situation. He'd lost face, and that sort of thing was important to them.

"Don't worry," she continued, sweeping her long hair back over her shoulder and smirking at him. "I'll make it all better for you. Can't have you going to class in that state, can we? Hold still, darling."

Raidou closed his eyes against the bright flash of magic that was coming, and waited for the familiar tingling rush of the diarama spell. Instead the next thing he knew a warm, lithe body was pressed up against him.

His eyes flew open, but his automatic protest was rendered incoherent by her lips pressed tight to his. Even standing on the ground she was at least a full foot taller than him, and he was trapped between her supple body and the solid wall. He could have struggled, but she wasn't hurting him and he didn't want to make her angry.

His mouth was occupied, but he - gods, she was good with her tongue, who knew there were that many erotically sensitive places in a person's mouth? With an effort Raidou forced himself to focus. His mouth was occupied, but he didn't actually need the chant to dismiss a demon, it just helped. He lifted his hand to make the gesture of dismissal, but froze when she brazenly slid a hand into the front of his pants and wrapped slender fingers around his cock.

Suddenly it took all his concentration just to remember how to breathe. Vaguely Raidou was aware that he was clutching at her shoulders, his head tilted back to better meet her kiss, hips rocking in time with her strokes on his cock. Her wonderful, amazing, talented fingers were doing things to him that should have been considered the darkest sort of magic, because they utterly erased his ability to think. He was reduced to a living, breathing set of nerves, quivering helplessly with pleasure.

Then he was shuddering with pain as well, and he gave a tiny, undignified yelp against her mouth as she traced the nails of her other hand over the welts on his ass. He wasn't sure just when she'd dropped his pants, and didn't really care. The added stimulation pushed him right over the edge, and he came harder than he ever had before in his life.

He lost track of the world for a minute or two, and when he came back to himself he found he was sitting on the floor, slumped over against the wall, panting. Feeling dazed, he looked up to see the Leanan Sidhe floating in the air again, not a hair out of place but her smug expression wider than ever. "So long, Raidou darling," she crooned. "Do call on me again, next time you need... help." Her smile became a wicked smirk, and she vanished.

For a long moment Raidou simply couldn't move, feeling drained and limp with the force of his orgasm. After a moment he realized that it didn't hurt to be sitting down, and when he cautiously shifted he discovered that the pain from the headmaster's beating had vanished completely. She _had_ healed him then, at least.

A soft cough drew his attention to the corner, and his cheeks flamed as he realized that Gouto was still sitting there. The cat was industriously washing himself, seemingly paying no attention whatsoever to what was going on around him, but Raidou could hear a soft, rumbling purr that sounded more like a chuckle. With an effort he picked up a nearby clump of cleaning rags and tossed them at his partner.

Gouto looked up, and now his laughter was more audible. "Don't take it out on me, I'm not the one who was foolish enough to summon a seductive-type demon while in _that_ state," he said smugly. "Of course she took advantage. What did you expect?"

Raidou groaned as he realized Gouto was right. That had been a singularly foolish thing to do, but the Leanan Sidhe was his primary healer and he hadn't given it a second thought.

Ah, well. No harm done. Though he might end up blushing the next few times he summoned her, and she was undoubtedly bragging to the other demons about her 'conquest' of their summoner even now. No _lasting_ harm, then. He was healed, his other problem was also taken care of, and now he just needed to find the energy to get to class before someone realized he'd been gone far longer than the headmaster would have kept him.

"Don't feel too bad," Gouto said as Raidou hauled himself to his feet and started straightening his uniform. "It could have been much worse." When Raidou raised an eyebrow at him, Gouto coughed to smother another chuckle. "Think about who else you might have summoned for that healing spell."

Raidou did a quick inventory of the demons he was carrying, and blanched. Gouto was right, it could have been _much_ worse.

The only other demon with a dia-type spell he currently had with him was the Incubus.


End file.
